Football Frontier International
The Football Frontier International (フットボールフロンティア・インターナショナル, Futtobōru Furontia Intānashonaru) is a tournament held for youth soccer teams around the world. The teams that won their preliminaries get to compete in the FFI as their countries' representatives. ''Inazuma Eleven'' Stadiums *Umihebi Stadium *Yamaneko Stadium *Kujaku Stadium *Condor Stadium *Umigame Stadium *Titanic Stadium Participating teams Block A *Inazuma Japan (Japan) *Orpheus (Italy) *Unicorn (America) *Knights of Queen (England) *The Empire (Argentina) Block B *The Kingdom (Brazil) *Red Matador (Spain) *Rose Griffon (France) *Brockenborg (Germany) *Little Gigant (Cotarl) Eliminated teams *Big Waves (Australia) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Desert Lion (Qatar) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Fire Dragon (South Korea) - Finals (Asian Rep.) *The Barracuda (Saudi Arabia) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Red Viper (Uzbekistan) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Southern Cross (Thailand) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Last Emperor (China) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *The Great Horn (South Africa, played the Africa finals against Little Gigant and lost) - Finals (African Rep.) Matches Asia Representatives (Quarter-Finals) *Inazuma Japan VS. Big Waves : Win of Inazuma Japan (2-1) Asia Representatives (Semi-Finals) *Inazuma Japan VS. Desert Lion : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Fire Dragon VS. The Barracuda : Win of Fire Dragon (4-0) Asia Representatives (Final) *Inazuma Japan VS. Fire Dragon : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) Africa Representatives (Final) *Little Gigant VS. The Great Horn ; Win of Little Gigant (4-1) Block A *Inazuma Japan VS. Orpheus : Draw (Anime 3-3) / Win of Inazuma Japan (Game and manga) *Inazuma Japan VS. Unicorn : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) *Inazuma Japan VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Inazuma Japan VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (1-2) *Orpheus VS. Unicorn : Draw (Anime) / Win of Orpheus (Game and manga) (3-2) *Orpheus VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Orpheus (2-1) *Orpheus VS. The Empire : Win of Orpheus (2-1) *Unicorn VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Unicorn (1-0) *Unicorn VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (Anime 1-0) *Knights of Queen VS. The Empire : Win of Knights of Queen (1-0) Block B *The Kingdom VS. Red Matador : Win of The Kingdom (2-1) *The Kingdom VS. Rose Griffon : Win of The Kingdom (3-0) *The Kingdom VS. Brockenborg : Win of The Kingdom (3-1) *The Kingdom VS. Little Gigant : Draw (1-1) / Win of The Kingdom (Game) *Red Matador VS. Rose Griffon : Win of Red Matador (2-1) *Red Matador VS. Brockenborg : Win of Brockenborg (1-2) *Red Matador VS. Little Gigant : Draw (1-1) *Rose Griffon VS. Brockenborg : Win of Rose Griffon (3-2) *Rose Griffon VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant (1-3) *Brockenborg VS. Little Gigant : Draw (2-2) Semi-Finals *The Kingdom VS. Inazuma Japan : Win of Inazuma Japan (2-3) *Orpheus VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant (0-8) Finals *Inazuma Japan VS. Little Gigant : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' In Orion no Kokuin, the event takes place in an alternate universe where the original series' FFI never happened. Participating teams *Inazuma Japan (Japan) *Red Bison (South Korea) *Shining Satans (Australia) *Eternal Dancers (Uzbekistan) *Phoenix Army of Arab (Saudi Arabia) *Soccer Acrobatic Troupe (China) *Iraq (Orion) Matches Asia Representative Round 1 *Japan vs. South Korea ; Win of Japan (3-2) Asia Representative Round 2 *Japan vs. Australia ; Win of Japan (5-4) Asia Representative Round 3 *Japan vs. Uzbekistan ; Win of Japan (4-2) Asia Representative Round 4 *Japan vs. Saudi Arabia ; Win of Japan (2-0) *China vs. Iraq ; Win of China Asia Representative Tie-Break Match *Japan vs. China ; Win of Japan (3-2) Main Tournament *Japan vs Spain Gallery ''Inazuma Eleven'' FFI logo.png|The FFI logo. FFI logo in the manga.jpg|FFI's logo in the manga. Endou holding the trophy HQ.png|The FFI trophy. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' FFI (Orion) logo.png|The FFI logo in Orion no Kokuin Trivia *In the American dub of the anime, this is known as the Soccer Frontier International. Navigation Category:Tournaments